DearAgony
by Asakura-AmyMai
Summary: Una cancion que ojala la escuchen para que se imaginen la escena ' Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony'


Un baile de graducion de 4 medio (como se dice en Chile) , Yami y seto son los unicos que no tienen pareja para bailar , que ocurrira con ellos.

Era justo el dia de peor pesadilla , a Yami le llovian las cartas de admiradoras que querian estar con el en el baile , pero las rechazaba a todas , porque porque queria estar con Seto Kaiba , el frio , pero sabia que el ni en su mejor sue o le diria '' quieres ir al baile conmigo '' , esa cosa nunca ocurriria los chicos se estaban organizando , Yugi iria con Tea , Joey con Mai y Tristan con Sereniti , aunque Joey casi lo mata , accedio a dejarla ir , tambien supo que Malik con Bakura harian de DJ , Yami dijo que iria pero sin pareja , supo tambien que el Ceo iria tambien sin pareja .  
>Al fin la tan desesperada noche llego , todos estaban en la casatienda de Yugi , Tristan vestia su tipica camisa cafe con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros , Joey vestia un esmoquin avierto negro , camisa azul sin convarta y pantaloes negros , Yugi simplemente vestia de blanco , tea lusia un corse azul con una falda larga hasta las rodillas del mismo color , Sereniti un vestido blanco , sensillo como a ella le gustaba , Mai uno mas estrovertido , con escote y de color sangre , solo faltaba Yami ,

- cuanto le faltara a Yami - pregunto tea

- y hablando del rey de roma que por la ventana se asoma - dijo Joey embobado , Yami lucia increiblemente bien , una camisa color sangre y pantalones negros y una chaqueta negra , la piramide del mileniun adornaba con grasia el cuello del faraon , todo en el era bellesa , su cabello rebelde recogido en una coleta baja menos su ebras doradas

- y ... nos vamos - djo Yami todos dijeron a coro que si y patieron a la graduacion , cuando llegaron todo estaba ordenado para la ocacion , cerpentinas de por ahi y alla , ponche bebida golocinas globos y challas para tirar , luces sicodelicas y la musica auspisiada por Malik y Bakura , sonaba musica demasiado pegajosa para bailar , Yami se fue a un rinconcito por ahi a tomar un baso de bebida

- tan patetico eres que ni ponche se te ocurre tomar - esa voz la reconoceria en cualquier parte , miro y era Seto Kaiba , miraba con burla al faraon , el vestia solo una camisa blanca , la misma sotana que la del torneo pantalones blanco que hacian juego con sus increibles ojos azules , Yami quedo embobado pero decidio regresar a la cruel realidad y devia devolverle la burla

- no me gusta el sabor a alcohol como a otros - dijo Yami apartandose de el , no queria tener la tentacion de abalansarse sobre el , asi que se alejo

- o vamos , no me digas que esta peque a broma no es de tu agrado faraon - dijo el CEO con sarcasmo

- '' porque no eres como antes , porque no eres como el , como tu otro ser , mi Seth , juramos estar juntos de nuevo y aun asi , en esta vida es imposible ''  
>se djo para si el Faraon , recordar aquellos tiempos era una toprtura , una daga en el corazon , una flecha que te llego al corazon y te ahogas en tu propia sangre , el Faraon sabia que devia dejar los recuerdos atras , eso no aria que el CEO fuera el amable Seth , el calido Ser que siempre estuvo con el hasta que fue enterrado , no se habia fijado que el Ceo estaba tras suyo , y entonces comenso a sonar una extra a cancion<p>

- ESTA CANCION ES PARA TODOS LOS ENAMORADO QUE NO DESEAN SUFRIR - grito Malik , esa cancion media metal pero con una balada inolvidable , el ritmo dava mas para una balada que para otra cosa , entonces comenso a sonar

Dear Agony - Breaking Benjamin

I_ have nothing left to give _

_I have found the perfect end _

_You were made to make it hurt _

_Disappear into the dirt_

Yami se fijo que el CEO se inclino en una reverencia con la mano alsada , Yami se sonrojo y sentia su corazon a mil por hora

- su majestad , desea bailar conmigo - dijo el Ceo con seduccion , Yami apenas rosa la mano del Ceo , este la tomo con firmesa y lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile , Yami no sabia que hacer - no te preocupes yo te guiare - dijo el Ceo y se movieron con lentitud , la gente comensaron a mirarlos , todos con curiosidad , unos con envidia y otros con alegria

_Carry me to heaven's arms _

_Light the way and let me go _

_Take the time to take my breath _

_I will end where I began_

La verdad es que Yami nunca habia bailado Valns en su vida , pero dio su mejor empeño

_Dear Agony Just let go of me Suffer slowly Is this the way it's got to be?_  
><em>Dear Agony Just let go of me Suffer slowly Is this the way it's got to be?<em>  
><em>Don't bury me Faceless enemy I'm so sorry Is this the way it's gotta be?<em>  
><em>Dear Agony<em>

Mientras la cancion mas abansaba se hacia mas melancolica , Yami no queria mirar los ojos del Ceo , porque le deba miedo perderse en esos azules zafiro , asi que fingia estar pendiente de no pisar los carisimos zapatos de Seto ,

_Suddenly The lights go out Let forever Drag me down _

_I will fight for one last breath I will fight until the end _

_And I will find the enemy within Because _

_I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

El Ceo lo miraba divertido , era como ver a un niño mirando la vitrina de una tienda , el CEO de hace tiempo que sentia algo por el Faraon , el hace tiempo que recordaba el tiempo del Faraon , todas las noches soñaba como es que Seth le daba su amor al Faraon pero sin llegar a otro estremo .

Se habian jurado amor eterno , el Faraon murio por sacrficio , por su pueblo lo hiso , al pueblo no le inportaba perecer , no querian perder a tan baliso Faraon , pero el sacrificio devia ser , antes de todo , Seth pasaba mas tiempo con el , Seth alegaba que lo protegia , pero era solo para estar con el , Atemu nunca se negaba a un beso de el ,

_Dear Agony Just let go of me Suffer slowly Is this the way it's got to be?_  
><em>Don't bury me Faceless enemy I'm so sorry Is this the way it's gotta be?<em>  
><em>Dear Agony<em>

Pero ese dia habia llegado , Atemu habia llegado a la plataforma y Seth also la daga de oro , pero antes de apuñalar el hermoso pecho del Faraon le dijo '' volveremos a estar junto para siempre '' , le dijo Seth '' es una promesa que espero que cumplas mi amado Seth '' dijo Atemu antes de ser apu alado y su cuerpo ser embalsamado para ser enterrado

_Leave me alone God let me go _

_I'm blue and cold _

_Black sky will burn Love pull me down _

_Hate lift me up Just turn around There's nothing left_

El ritmo de la cancion hiso que el Ceo lo abrasara , Yami se sentia en las nubes , y Seto sintio que los sentimientos de Seth despertaron , esa emocion que sentia en sueños era como esta , los pasos se isieron mas lentos , y Yami paso sus manos por el cuello de Kaiba , al Ceo se le veni otro recuerdo , fue el primer beso de Atemu y Seth , fue algo cursi , solamente recordo que mientras el Faraon estaba en la terraza viendo el cielo sin hacer sus deveres , Seth habia entrado con algo de comida a la piesa del Faraon , vio los papiros vacios '' Faraon , porque no a hecho sus deveres '' pregunto Seth '' es porque no quiero hacerlos '' dijo volviendo al estudio ''o vamos no es ta cruel como esto '' comenso a hacerle cosquillas , el Faraon se reia a mas no poder y ambos calleron en la cama , Seth sobre Atemu

_Somewhere far beyond this world I feel nothing anymore_

Atemu paso sus brasos sobre el cuello de Seth y lo hacerco mas a el , Seth tuvo la tentacion de devorarlo ahi sin inportar que el era un Dios y no devia tocarlo , Atemu sonrio y lo atrajo mas a el '' besame '' dijo el faraon y Seth obedesio , fue tierno , cariñoso . Ahi concluyo el recuerdo , a Seto le encantaria recrear el recuerdo , aunque fuese un poco , pero por la gente no lo aria

_Dear Agony _

_Just let go of me Suffer slowly _

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Dear agony  
><em>

Entonces se le ocurrio una mejor idea ,se acerco al oido de Yami '' porfin estaremos juntos mi faraon '' susurro , Yami se estremecio ante aquel suseso , no por sentir el dolor punsante de la daga atravesando su corazon , no , por la tristesa de tener que esperar por sentir a Seth , aunque Yami sabe que el no es Seth , si no Seto Kaiba , pero el amaba a esas dos partes , el calido Seth y el frio Seto , dos caras de la misma moneda

_Don't bury me _

_Faceless enemy _

_I'm so sorry Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

'' me isiste esperar tanto , pero las promesas se cumplen mi sacerdote '' susurro Yai , Seto no se estremecio sino que se tenso , pero al musica se volvio lenta , ambos se apegaron mas

_I feel nothing anymore_

Cuando alfin termino la cancion , ambos con pesar se separaron , pero se fueron de ahi al patio trasero ahi , Seto beso a Yami como la primera ves , un beso tierno y cariñoso , y porfin tanto Seto como Yami , como Seth como Atemu , volvieron a estar juntos para siempre


End file.
